


My Only Wish

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, his name is not mention but it is him, there is a minor appearance from zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “Do you know this Harry Styles?”
  
  “Why, is it the one you have to give a gift to?” Liam asked waggling his eyebrows playfully. It’s not like he knew the bloke so why was Liam doing that weird eyebrow lift thing.
  
  “Actually he’s the bloke who is walking towards the toilet,” Sophia added helpfully, pointing towards the bathroom door. Louis turned his head just in time to see long legs disappear behind the door. He was a little too late to glance and he hadn’t even seen his face. Unfair! 
  Or an Secret Santa AU where Louis doesn’t know how it works and keeps giving Harry gifts and being not so obvious about his flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third fic I’ve written under three weeks and the longest as well so I’m proud. This is for my friends, Ana and Ammu for tolerated me because I think I was being insufferable with the whining on this lol.  
> All mistakes are mine since I don’t know crap about how a magazine works (in case you didn’t realise by my lack of mention of their actual work) so I just fibbed it. All the shirts worn and gifted are the shirts actually worn by Harry and Louis and I have linked them all. (If I forgot one I’m sorry I’ll be fixing it soon). This is for all people awkward like me hehe.  
> Title is from My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears.

 

 **Thursday, 8** **th** **December.**

Louis let his gaze shuttle between Niall’s face to the wide brimmed hat in his hand. He was sceptical about this.

All bad ideas came from Niall, or so went the saying he had made up. And it wasn’t just without reason. It was because he had got into a mess plenty of times due to Niall’s ‘harmless’ ideas. They seemed harmless when you heard it with that innocent smile but when you went with it, you would be laughed at or have to run.

Louis had become the laughing stock at his old job because Niall had convinced him to wear a full purple outfit to work. The people still called him a ‘grape’ over there. It was really embarrassing that day. Thank god he had quit and joined this little place. But then Niall worked here too. So it was watching other people fall into his schemes while plotting how to get out himself. Like that time he convinced Liam dying his hair lavender would help him catch the attention of the girl he liked. It did. She laughed at Liam and made him turn red as well. (Doesn’t matter that she agreed to go out with him at the end of the day. It didn’t matter.)

No matter what Liam said, Louis did have a valid reason to refuse to go along with Niall’s latest idea. He had somehow managed to convince the entire office to along with his plan of conducting a Secret Santa. They were all in a festive mood from December 1st because of it and no one seemed to listen to Louis’s voice of reason. No one. And Niall just smirked at him when literally everyone ignored his screechy warnings about how it could go wrong. Actually, it probably wouldn’t go wrong this time but why take chances right?

Niall, who was still staring down at him, quirked an eyebrow. “Come on, Louis. Just pick a chit.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall before turning them to watch the chits in the hat. There were only a few left, probably Louis wasn’t the first Niall approached then. Can’t say he wasn’t hurt. “I’m still sceptical about...”

“Don’t be that dramatic, Lou. Just accept already that it is buying the gifts that you are wary of.”

“That is so not true!”  Actually it was a little true. That was another reason why Louis didn’t want to go along with the Secret Santa plan. He sucked at giving gifts. Anyone would agree to that. He always ended up giving money to his sisters to buy whatever which his mother didn’t approve but his sister didn’t mind so all was fine. “Why would I be wary of that?”

Niall scoffed. Alright he knew Louis better. “We both know that's a lie.” Louis rolled his eyes in response because he was childish. Niall rolled his eyes as well, dropping a chit into Louis’s hand before stepping back. He very well knew Louis would try to put it back. “It wouldn’t kill you to show some enthusiasm and holiday spirit. Besides, it might help you bond and make some friends, which we both know is something you are inept at.”

“Hey!” Louis protested and tried to grab at Niall’s shirt but he had already ran away cackling.

“Got more people to get to, Lou,” he yelled behind as he ran.

“Your Irish magic won’t work on me, you leprechaun,” Louis yelled. He was quite satisfied with himself over his retort. It was smart and Niall didn’t have the last word on him. The problem was that he might not have actually heard it. But then it wouldn’t have mattered either way so well.

Louis stared resignedly at the piece of paper in his hand. How did he get roped into this despite his protest? Oh yeah because no one cared what he said. So unfortunate. Now he had to spend time thinking up what to give to this practical stranger. And it was hard enough to give gifts to family during Christmas. This would be tough but then there was no use whining so might as well know who this unlucky person was to have found Louis as his Secret Santa.

He opened the chit and found the words ‘Harry Styles’ written on it in a loopy, unfamiliar handwriting. It was definitely not Niall’s usual scrawl so it might have been of that bloke himself. Louis had never heard the name before but then he didn’t know the names of most other people. He wasn’t the most social person around, you see. But then he also hadn’t heard the name in the usual chatters that went around the place which was strange. The people around his desk were the biggest gossips. So the person should have to be fairly new right? That was the only explanation Louis could find at this point. Liam would know better.

So he carefully folded the paper back on its creases and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. It could rest there for a while. He had an article to write and probably Liam did too. This could wait.

-

Louis walked into the break room with a goal in mind. Pity that as soon as he saw the Chinese takeaway cartons that his goal was completely wiped off his mind. Now all he could focus on was his food. What can he say, his mind was fickle.

“I’m having some of that,” Louis proclaimed, grabbing the box that Liam had opened to take for himself and sitting on his usual chair. Usually Louis was an awkward mess when with people. People meant strangers.But when he was with people he had known for a while, he was a real teasing menace. Liam, being one of his friends, was used to it. He rolled his eyes at Louis before picking up another takeaway carton. Louis propped his legs on the other empty chair, and started stuffing in his mouth. He didn’t know how hungry he was until just then. “So Payno...”

“Eat then speak,” Liam chided without even glancing at Louis. It was quite rude, he thought, that Liam always said that. Maybe he liked to speak with his mouth full, what's wrong with that. “It looks gross Louis.”

“Are you reading my mind or something?” Louis asked, shaking his head, a little affronted. This time he had swallowed the morsel of food before he spoke. It was no fun talking that way though.

“I know you better than yourself,” he replied, this time looking up to give him a smirk. He looked quite smug and that was a look the other boy didn’t like. “And now you’re affronted.”

Louis grunted, stuffing more food in his mouth before speaking. “That was a lucky guess. Also I’m pretty sure my face betrayed my expression so stuff it.”

“Eat and speak Louis,” Liam chided again, voice a little higher and stern but it had no effect on the concerned boy. “You’ll never learn, will you?”

“Why do you try if you know that, Liam,” said a female voice as she entered their break room. Actually they should stop calling it the ‘break room’. It was so tiny and stuffy and used to be a storage room. Once everyone had got too lazy and camped out in it so since then they realised they didn’t need a storage room. Everyone in his office was very lazy. A brunette had entered the room and since Louis didn’t know her, he was back to being an awkward mess. So in his haste to clear the chair for her, he made it topple over and cringed. The brunette giggled, shaking her head as if she were used to Louis’s behaviour. Maybe she was. This mostly always happened. And it was always too embarrassing. So Louis put some food in his mouth, eyes tracing how the brunette picked up the chair and sat down on it. He should really learn her name, he had met with her for about two weeks now. But two weeks was a short time to know someone’s name right? Right.

“Been asking myself the same question actually,” Liam said, turning to her and breaking Louis out of his brain induced stupor. Seemed like he had spaced out a bit there. Why did he get lost in his head? Damn his lack of social interaction skills.

“Hey!” he yelled, offended again, but his voice was lower than what it should have been. He needed to get over his anxiety issues but only if it were that easy huh. Liam knew he had yelled (more like squeak but he wanted to believe what he wanted to believe) but paid no heed to it, chatting with the girl who had just entered. Louis glared at his so-called friend, flirting with some girl and ignoring him. He was a mean person. Also it was then that Louis remembered her name. It was Sophia, the name Liam had been going on and on about for a month. Of course that's why he was blanking out Louis. No big deal, he thought. He would finish his meal and leave the place where no one cared for him. (Alright he was being melodramatic.)

It was in time that Louis tuned in to the conversation actually. He remembered his previous goal.

“So Liam who are you a Secret Santa to?” she was asking, propping her head on her hand. She wasn’t at all eating to be honest. She had brought along with her some salad and even that she wasn’t eating. What a waste. Anyway, he had a question to ask.

“Liam,” he shout whispered and for god knows what. The room was quiet and his voice was heard. So both the other occupants of the room turned to look at him questioningly. So he cleared his throat and hoped he spoke in his usual decibel. “Do you know this Harry Styles?”

“Why, is it the one you have to give a gift to?” Liam asked waggling his eyebrows playfully. It’s not like he knew the bloke so why was Liam doing that weird eyebrow lift thing. Someone would think that Louis was asking about his crush, which he hadn’t had on anyone for a long time. He lived a ‘no stress’ life and he would love to keep it that way. But that was not the point.

“Who else, Leemo.” Liam seemed to be about to say something irrelevant when Sophia tapped Louis’s knee.

“Actually he’s the bloke who is walking towards the toilet,” Sophia added helpfully, pointing towards the bathroom door. Louis turned his head just in time to see long legs disappear behind the door. He was a little too late to glance and he hadn’t even seen his face. Unfair!

Louis could actually either wait with his eyes fixated towards the door waiting for him to come out or he could just rush in after him to see his face. In Louis’s head, he wanted to put a face to a name. Usually he was terrible at gifts, without knowing the person he would be even more so. He couldn’t just gift him just some random coffee mug , if he did drink coffee that is. But even then it would be too boring a gift to give for him. And Louis aimed to please, so he had to meet with the man before buying something impulsive.

“I can see the gears turning,” Liam stage whispered, leaning forward to poke Louis’s nose and break through his thoughts. Louis scrunched up his nose, batting Liam’s hand away as he leaned back. “Don’t tell me you are thinking of following him in.”

See, Liam totally read his mind. And the fact that his tone was forbidding and said not to do what he said, made the desire to do just that increase by a three folds. What could he do? He was impulsive like that. His legs were shaking with the urge to rush to the bathroom himself but he tried to restrain them. It was in vain since his mind was already made.

“Don’t follow him in, Louis!” Liam warned but it might as well be on deaf ears since there was this buzzing in his ears which blocked out sanity. His awkward self never stopped his scheming brain really. So he kept away the empty carton and sat up straight. He shifted a little forward so his feet were fully on ground and ready to flee.

“Of course not, Liam.” Louis scoffed, just to go along with his lie. But in his head he was calculating the time it would take to reach the bathroom. He needed to run quick else he’d miss the man. He had to go now if he had to catch the man. He stood up dusting himself then getting himself in his running stance. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.”

With that, Louis rushed out of the break room before Liam could catch his wrist and restrain him. Liam’s hold was too strong so he knew he could never escape that grip. He walked faster than usual towards the toilet, praying that no one picked any suspicion on him. Maybe they’d assume he was in a rush to pee. Nice assumption, that. Louis pushed open the door. His feet had helped him get there quicker. He always knew his tiny feet could do big feat. (He snorted internally at the pun.)

See, he knew he was being a little creepy but his plan was already in motion and he was going to hear it from Liam anyway. Rather it be after he had accomplished something right? Right. That was the plan, he thought, walking right to the sink without looking anywhere else. His hands were clean actually but he needed a pretence so as to why he was in here. His eyes flitted to the mirror, trying to find Long Legs he had seen coming in. He could see the back of the man’s hair, which was slightly flat from the back, as if he had slept that way and woke up. That might not be it. But it could be due to the back of the chair who knew. He had a broad, strong back and he felt the need to trace it with his eyes then looked back at his hair.

Just as he was to look away, the man turned and Louis was met with forest green eyes staring at him through the mirror. Louis could see his blue eyes widen while Harry’s eyes fill with mirth as he drew near. He knew he should’ve looked away but it was like he was frozen in time. He was very aware of the cold water on his fingers as well as how he was standing on tippy toes to get a good look at the man. Harry was walking closer to the sink, so as Louis was still watching, he could see his whole face now. Along with the smirk dancing on his lips. His lips, by the way, were very pink and a slight stubble and moustache lined it. It looked less of a moustache and more of a struggle-stache, if he was being honest. It would have been funny if Louis hadn’t been caught being creepy.

Actually Louis hadn’t considered the possibility of being caught, which was a bit stupid on his part. But now that he had been caught looking like a creep, this was the end of the world. (Again with the melodrama). Liam always warned him against bad ideas and Louis walked right into them. Only this time, literally.

Louis blinked quickly, looking off the mirror to stare at his hands when he realised the tap had been turned off. He hadn’t turned it off so...

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling and drawing out the dimple when Louis looked up at lightning speed. And Louis was stuck in his usual awkward position with the words all gone. This time, Harry’s dimples were to blame along with his own awkwardness. “I saw you had finished washing your hands and the water was being wasted so...”

“Oops,” Louis managed, still staring wide-eyed. He didn’t know whether it was because Harry had realised he was being stared at or because that was the appropriate response but he was talking and he didn’t know why. “I didn’t realise.”

The smile Louis was giving was more of that teeth-baring emoji he always used. Like a stilted frozen grin it was. And Louis could turn around and see it for himself but he didn’t quite want to know just how weird he was looking at the moment. So he looked towards Harry again, memorising the bow of lips and the wispy soft hair on his head. His eyes briefly fell to his clothes, which surprisingly, was a weird red Hawaiian shirt paired with skin-tight black jeans. It suited him actually, with the shirt unbuttoned half the way. It was weird to be seen on a young (he was probably younger than Louis? Maybe the same age) person but he rocked it anyway. He was lucky then. Louis did note one thing – this man had weird fashion sense. And Louis was into fashion. Maybe he could do something about that.

It had been a minute that he had been staring probably, that Louis realised he needed to escape so giving a last frozen smile, he managed to say, “Excuse me” and he ran out. The man was probably wondering what kind of weirdo he was. Well, he wasn’t the first one.

Louis wondered the same thing always.

-

 **Saturday, 10th December**.

Louis knew the best places around where he could look for clothes. Although it had been a long time since he had been in any after that one time he bought nearly the whole store with sportswear only to get over his sports phase. His mother and Liam, both, had lectured him the whole of next week and threatened to cut off his allowance (ridiculous since he earned his own money now). In his defence, he really thought he would stay fit in Adidas. He was wrong. But he was also young then (it was actually just a year back but he was younger than he was now so whatever).

Louis had spent the whole of Friday contemplating on what to gift. He was in the fashion department and Harry seemed to have a knack for impressive clothes so he deduced that he could just buy him a shirt. Simple but effective, huh. Clothes never went out of vogue anyway now did they? Well they actually did but then they always came back in style a few years later so whatever. He’d know about it.

Louis realised one more thing. Apparently once you see a person, you just can’t stop seeing them everywhere. He had suddenly gotten hyper-aware about Harry’s presence since the last two days. He was able to spot the top of his weird, fluffy hair anywhere. He also hallucinated it in the crowds but it was neither here nor there. Louis was also aware of his tight jeans and flowery shirts. Flowery shirts made him think that the other boy would probably appreciate weird, wacky clothes right? The type of shirts that Louis had always wanted to buy but never wanted to wear? Of course he would.

So by Saturday, his plan was ready. He would put the plan in progress after work. And it required two of his favourite things combined together – clothes and his sister.

“Lottie,” he called out as he opened the door with a flourish. His blonde headed sister was nowhere to be seen but his action did gather the attention of the others in the shop. Under their stare, his cheeks turned red. So he ducked his head and walked to the very back of the boutique. He really didn’t like the attention of strangers on him. So he had to lay low for a while. It was something he could surely manage.

A few years back Lottie had this dream. She wanted to have a non-traditional career than what the Tomlinson family usually followed. She was like Louis. She was stuck on two options – fashion or cosmetics. So Louis had this brilliant idea (read sarcastic idea) that she should do both at the same time like managing a boutique while studying cosmetology on the side and Lottie loved it. She used some of her trust fund (because the Tomlinson family was also rich) to open this small boutique which grew popular slowly. Being a trust fund kid had its benefits – not too much hassle for starter money and no student loans. He couldn’t complain really.

There were a few other shops but Louis had a feeling Lottie would have kept something flowery or that Hawaiian patterned shirts Harry wore. So here he was, roaming the store as he sifted through the clothes rack. There were loads of coloured shirt, but then most of them were for women as well. At last he came to the corner where he had seen some weird patterned shirts the last time he had been here. Lottie said not many males bought this kind of pattern but she kept it anyway because she didn’t want to discriminate. Or something like that.

Louis flitted through the shirts, dismissing each one as too bright or too big for his taste until he found the [perfect one](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/11/28/10/3ACF4EA400000578-0-image-m-24_1480329810226.jpg). It was in a Hawaiian pattern, just like the kind Harry had worn when they met in the toilet. Only it was yellow instead of red. There was a nautical theme running throughout the shirt – anchors with rope entwined, ships, and compasses with bird flying about. It was really gaudy. And he knew it was perfect. How did he know that? Well he might or might not have seen an anchor tattooed on the back of his lower arm. So he might be into that right? Surely.

Otherwise he should deal with it.

So Louis happily picked the shirt out of the rack, checking the size. Obviously he didn’t know what size would look proper on Harry since he wasn’t a creep. He only knew Harry had broader shoulders and bigger than Louis was but had a lanky frame. So he held up the shirt against his body to check. It looked a little too big on him so it would have to make do for the other boy. With a delighted hum, Louis was about to head to the counter to pay when he felt a tap on the middle of his back. He instantly turned on spot to find a girl with platinum blonde hair standing there with her blue eyes trained on him.

“So a birdie told me someone is shopping for clothes again,” Lottie said, smirking at Louis. Her eyes flitted to the shirt in his hand and he tried to hide it from her but it was too late. The damage had been done. She raised her eyebrows curiously, a mischievous look blooming in her eyes. She stood a little on her tiptoes, shaking with excitement. “Who are you shopping for? Do I need to keep you in check? Or is it for someone special?”

His sister lowered her voice at the last question, waggling her eyebrows in a way that Louis was all too familiar with. He was used to doing it himself. He rolled his eyes, scoffing as pulled the shirt away discreetly from her prying gaze. “I don’t know, Lottie, I didn’t think I needed a fashion police for me. Also why can’t I be buying this shirt for myself, huh?”

“Uh because it’s too big on you.” Lottie cocked her hip as her head tilted to a side with pure glee on her face. Her eyes glinted in a way that Louis knew she was trying to prove that she was up to something or knew more than him. She didn’t. She was bluffing.

“Maybe I like buying big shirts.” He tried to sidestep her because he knew the Tomlinson family grilled others with fierce stubbornness. He wasn’t up to it right now. All he wanted to do was finish picking out a gift. He was actually looking forward to a nice nap at home after this.

“Not so fast,” she said, the smirk on her lips widening. He really didn’t like his sister at all. So he narrowed his eyes in a last ditch effort to put her off. But he knew it would fail so whatever. “I know for a fact, that you don’t like wearing big clothes because you say it makes you look smaller than usual.” Louis spluttered in an attempt to add something but Lottie gave him an unimpressed gaze. “Your words, not mine. Remember how much of a fuss you had made when I bought you that oversized grey sweater?”

“I remember no such thing,” he lied, managing to escape her interrogation and using his legs to carry him forward. His legs were tiny but Lottie’s were tinier so he had a big lead on her.

“It’s for a boy, isn’t it?” she half yelled across the place and Louis was really regretting putting the distance between them.

The apples of his cheeks coloured, pace quickening as he reached the counter. Lottie always insisted on him paying, saying she didn’t appreciate nepotism. Which what even? Anyway. “Of course it’s for a boy!” he left a dramatic pause in which Lottie made it to him. “Me.”

She was about to gasp but then she heard the last word and punched Louis’s shoulder. It hurt so he winced as he laughed. “This isn’t over. I will get to the bottom of this, just you see.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about but sure.” He winked at his sister, paid and picked up his purchase. “Always a pleasure to meet you, sis. Bye.”

He tipped his imaginary hat and with a grin and a wave he was out. He could hear Lottie grumble but he ignored it. Just like she had ignored Louis’s suggestion of naming the boutique “Lotts of clothes” which was an excellent pun if you asked anyone.

Louis pulled the bag of the newly purchased shirt close to his chest, feeling accomplished for himself. He didn’t actually know when one actually gave the Secret Santa gift but he assumed he had to give it before Christmas. Maybe at the Christmas party. But today was only ten so he would have to wait till then (ha that rhymed). He could wait for fifteen days right?

The bag felt heavier in his hands as his limb thrummed with energy. Surely he could wait.

-

**Monday, 12th December.**

He could not wait.

Louis arrived at work way earlier than usual that day. Liam was nowhere to be seen and the office was nearly empty. It was weird because Liam was one of the firsts to arrive, always being promptly ten minutes earlier than when he should be. The absence of the boy should be taken as a sign that whatever he had planned was wrong. Instead of listening to the sign, Louis hugged the little brown bag closer to himself and speed walked to his desk. He stuffed the bag in one of the drawers and sighed as he leaned back. Yet like the narrator in Tell Tale Heart couldn’t ignore the beating of heart, he couldn’t ignore the bag. It had to be a sign that he was insane!

The bag had been beaming like a beacon all of Sunday, making it really hard to ignore. It was that day that he realised he really had a problem with not being able to resist the irresistible. He always knew that but he strongly felt he should get over that habit only that day. It was getting worse day by day, it was.

Louis drummed his fingers on the desk. It was a whole two weeks before Christmas which meant it was way too early to be giving gifts. But once bought, he could never really contain his enthusiasm. That was the only (read one of the) reason why he could be found shopping on the very last day. It wasn’t exactly the best plan and he did hear a lot of complains but not much he could do, yeah.

Louis was wearing his white and red Vans [shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/ec/ff/4fecffcd8c830755a69a2fb225dbf608.jpg), something he had pulled out from the absolutely bottom of his closet. It was a hearty distraction for an hour, sorting his clothes. He had been restless and nothing else came to him so sorting it was. Unknowingly, his eyes flitted to the cubicle behind the transparent glass door where he knew Harry sat. It wasn’t on purpose, but Louis’s eyes had followed his every movement around the office on Friday to the point where he thought anyone who observed him would think he was a creep. But if they did, they would be a hypocrite because staring at Louis was the only way they’d know. But he wasn’t a creep, not at all.

He was just trying to get to know Harry better by observing what he did. He tried to ignore the voice of reason (Liam’s voice) in his head telling him it was stupid to do so. But that's all Louis knew, being an awkward creep. Well he wasn’t a creep, not at all. Just that Harry was an attractive person and Louis’s eyes always drew to him. Like a moth to the flame. Which incidentally, Harry did have a moth on his stomach. He knew that because he had heard it somewhere (Harry’s unbuttoned shirt wasn’t hiding much actually but not the reason he’d state).

Louis blinked out of his daze, determination steeling, and picked up the bag from his drawer. He didn’t care what people thought. He’d be giving the gift for once and all. Good riddance or something. He walked purposefully towards Harry’s desk but faltered as he drew closer. Should he be writing a name so as to clue him? Or just leave it like that?

Maybe he should write that it was from his Secret Santa. It would clue him in, won’t it? So Louis walked back to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He debated what exactly to write but then settled on something simple. _‘I don’t know how Secret Santa goes so I’ll just leave the gift early. Early Christmas, ho ho ho.’_

Louis cringed internally but folded it anyway and put it in the bag along with the shirt and strode over to Harry’s desk. He placed the bag in an inconspicuous corner and hurried back. On his way over, in a hurry, he crashed into Liam Payne. Uh oh.

“Louis, what are you doing up so early?” he asked clueless and jovially, smile making his eyes crinkle. He might be the only person who loved mornings.

Louis gave him a big toothy smile in return. “Nothing. Just woke up earlier than usual so decided why not come earlier as well.”

“Wait.” Liam’s smile dimmed as his eyebrows furrowed together suspiciously. Was he doing the thing where he read his mind? “You are up to something, aren’t you?”

He was doing that thing then. Louis diverted his gaze for a second before looking at him again, nervously rubbing the toes of his shoe on the floor. “No I’m not. Why would you think that?”

He was sure to make direct eye contact (it showed confidence, didn’t it) but Liam sniffed out his nerves anyway. Along with his puppy dog eyes, he also did have that keen dog sense or something. “Your smile didn’t reach your eyes. You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Louis protested, a little too quickly maybe because Liam’s eyes narrowed at him. Damn that motherly instincts he had. He had to dodge him, no doubt. That look in his eyes was there right before he went on about something. And he wasn’t in a mood to hear any lectures right now actually. The only thing his mind wanted him to do was flee. So he would. “I have work to do so see you later bye.”

With a small wave, Louis made his way to his desk as fast he could, hearing Liam call his name once. He didn’t look back. Looking back would mean trouble. Thank god he could walk fast, he thought as he sat down at his desk. His eyes found Harry’s desk again, unsurprised to find the taller boy not being there. He sighed once before letting his head fall to the desk.

Louis would have to wait to check Harry’s reaction to the gift.

-

Louis tried to be patient but it took an agonising half hour for Harry to spot the gift tucked into the corner. To be honest, Louis wouldn’t blame him. Like whoever did leave a gift in a corner anyway. Except him, of course.

Louis had been sneaking glances at the empty table until Harry arrived then kept checking for his reaction. When he spotted the bag, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He carefully picked up the bag, gingerly opened it to find a note. (He could only assume since he took the note out.) His eyes scanned the note and smiled as he finished reading it. The dimple in his left cheek popped up as he spun his head to check around the office. He was probably thinking whoever left the gift would be watching. He wasn’t wrong but Louis was determined not to be caught. Again. So as soon as he thought he would be caught, Louis was quick enough to look away and pretend he had some article to write. Actually he did have an article to write about now, but a few minutes doing nothing wouldn’t put a hamper on it right? Right.

Louis then watched Harry take the shirt out of the bag, moving his fingers over the material as he grinned beautifully. Louis wanted to capture the moment. (Where was a camera when you needed one?) It was the first time someone had loved his gift after all. He should probably gift people clothes only. Wouldn’t it be wonderful?

Louis bit his lower lip to hide his own grin as he immersed himself in writing. He never knew how nice the feeling of satisfaction was. Probably Harry was a nicer recipient than his sisters who loved grouching. Nah. Maybe Louis had gotten better at giving gifts than last Christmas.

By the time his break rolled over, there was a skip in his step that Liam noticed. He stared down at Louis until he sat down and continued staring him down. He was just missing the pair of glasses which the old, strict librarian he had during high school used to wear and glare everyone down. He said the same.

“Something about you is weird,” Liam remarked, ignoring Louis’s comment. His eyes narrowed as he propped his head on his chin, eyes never leaving Louis’s face. There was food in front of them which made Louis’s stomach grumble, but Liam ignored that as well. This was cruel.

“Squint your eyes more and you’d end up falling asleep,” Louis remarked, making grabby hands for the Thai takeaway, apparently. “Now gimme food.”

“Not until you tell me whatever you are hiding.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” he lied, trying to reach for the containers before Liam snatched it away. “You are being mean.”

“Be honest, Lou.” Liam raised his eyebrows meaning business. “What’s made you so happy?”

Louis sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. He had to lie his way out. Thankfully, he was good at them. He cleared his throat so his voice could be all deep and gravely. “Okay so the truth is I’m seeing someone.” He saw Liam’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and it took everything out of him not to snicker. “I’m seeing... you who are being mean to me by not giving me food. This is cruelty, you know.”

Liam rolled his eyes, knowing he had lost the battle as he started opening the container himself. Louis smiled smugly, happy to escape from Liam’s stare downs. It felt really nice when he escaped.

“This isn’t over. I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Louis sighed, shaking his head as he ate his food. This was the second person in three days who had told him just that. Maybe he should resign and tell them. But then why should he have to huh. What bottom did they want to get to? There was no bottom to get to.

-

**Tuesday, 13th December.**

Louis was more than surprised on Tuesday when he saw Harry. Not like he didn’t look gorgeous always. But he was wearing a white shirt along with the Hawaiian shirt Louis had gifted yesterday. It was a nice surprise. And Louis’s heart had soared and was flying in the sky. He watched Harry strut to his desk with a big dimpled grin on his face, with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He couldn’t believe it.

The shirt was a perfect fit on Harry, fit against his shoulders and all. Also it looked really good on him, with the slight struggle-stache he still sported. He looked like a mix of cute and hot and Louis just couldn’t look away. He blinked twice, willing his eyes to look away when Harry’s eyes turned to him. Harry gave him a cute little wave, eyes twinkling and Louis just stared back, all sense of social conduct gone. He knew he should wave back and smile or something so he went to do both at once and was stuck half waving with a frozen grin.

Harry, on his part, didn’t look fazed just grinning widely as he scrunched up his nose. Louis blinked and looked away, cheeks colouring as the reality set in. He had been caught staring and then being a weirdo. Again. Great. So much for not wanting to be caught yesterday.

It didn’t put a damper on his mood though, no way. He rather liked the fact that Harry was proudly wearing the shirt Louis had brought. It was a wonderful feeling and Louis wouldn’t let anyone take it away from him. Not even Liam, who was staring down at him. Again.

“Stop doing that!” he complained, half a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. He knew it would annoy Liam and it did.

Liam scrunched up his nose but didn’t start with his usual dialogue. Thankfully. “You are acting weird again, Tommo.”

“Am not,” Louis said, making sure to talk with the food his mouth showing just to annoy Liam into backing off. Seemed like he wasn’t having any of it. Liam didn’t tone down his gaze, just stared at Louis as they ate. Louis really wished for a miracle, maybe Sophia to come down here right now.

Instead in the background, right behind Liam, Louis saw Harry walk to the bathroom, sliding slightly on the floor as he lost control over his long legs. He seemed to be doing that randomly and subconscious and it drew a smile out of Louis. Before he could tamper it down, Liam’s eyebrow quirked and he turned to look in the direction Louis was. The latter looked away as Liam started smirking, his brown eyes getting the same devilish look which meant trouble. Oh god.

“Harry’s wearing the gift you gave him, isn’t it right?”

Louis threw up his hands in surprise. “How did you do that?”

“So it’s true?”

“Didn’t say it was,” Louis insisted sullenly, eyes flickering to the bathroom door out of its own accord. Liam snorted.

“You proved it just now, can’t fool me, you know?” Liam looked too smug for himself so Louis threw a piece of tomato from his sandwich at him. He deserved it when it got stuck in his hair.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

Liam laughed, removing the piece of tomato and shaking his head like Louis was being too childish. Maybe he was. “You are really easy to read. And now you’re annoyed and surprised?”

“That’s too easy to guess,” Louis insisted, eyes flickering to the door just in time to see Harry come out. Harry smiled at him again, dimples and all which made Louis’s eyes widen again. He awkwardly gave a thumbs up and Harry returned it. Liam laughed unabashed.

-

**Wednesday, 14th December.**

Somehow, Louis found himself in one of the many shopping centres he visited once. He didn’t know how and why he was there...

Actually that was a lie.

See Louis had planned not to check on Harry on Wednesday. Yet, it was like Harry’s presence made Louis turn towards him anyway. Like a sunflower towards the sun. So he watched the taller boy enter and search his desk and give a disappointed sigh when he didn't find any gift. And that was all the excuse he needed to shop for Harry again.

He had spent all of the break being teased by Liam and somehow, Sophia knew about it too so she joined in as well. They thought they knew that Louis had a crush on Harry, which he did not. So they thought they were being wise and giving good advice when they told him to talk to Harry or ask him out or something. So Louis, frustrated, told them that maybe they should stop flirting with _each other_ and ask _each other_ out. That led to Liam blushing and Sophia asking him out. Louis had to endure being third wheeled but hey, at least they weren’t ganging up on him. So it was a plus indeed.

It also gave Louis time to think and he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do at that moment but eh. Never let it be said that Louis listened to logic. That is how he found himself walking into a clothes store. Since Lottie was sure to give him shit if he went again so soon to buy shirts which she would never see him wear. He didn’t want to meet with his sister’s teasing, no. So he decided to go to the shop he always saw but never went into but he knew he would buy something for Harry.

Maybe he needed something black right? Too much colour wasn’t always good. So Louis looked at all the black shirts they had, eyes catching to a black graphic shirt which he would love for himself. Maybe he should buy that. And also that [chained heart t-shirt](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8df8023e4b875864a0d3e3557fa749ce/tumblr_ogxa3cS1aG1ui5cuno1_500.jpg). He could wear it tomorrow to match with Harry. Seemed like a good enough excuse, he thought as he removed it off the rack and continued his search for the shirt. He knew the perfect shirt was right around the corner.

And it was. Right at the corner.

Maybe it was the black colour that caught his eyes. Or maybe it was the tiny rockets on it. Or it could be the fact that the whole shirt looked like a dick joke. It was the third reason for sure, he knew but would never admit. If Liam did find out and ask, Louis could always say he sent it as a practical joke. Or a dick joke. Liam knew he loved dicks eh dick jokes (both). He sniggered to himself and walked to the counter to pay for it.

Maybe Harry would appreciate his bad jokes.

-

**Thursday, 15th December.**

“Did you give him a shirt again?” was the first thing Liam asked when Louis walked in their break room. Louis’s steps faltered before picking up again as he willed his face to not give anything away. How in the world did Liam figure this out? He had been so sneaky with the shopping and giving and acting. “I knew because I watched you watch him spot the brown bag. You’re not so sneaky.”

Louis huffed as he dropped into his usual chair. “You have to stop this. You really are freaking me out.”

“Why should I stop?” Liam asked, looking smug. He leaned back in his chair, watching the other get fidgety. “Because it’s your job to freak people?”

Louis didn’t deem him important enough to respond so he spent the time eating in silence. He didn’t even react to the excessive teasing or the weird eyebrow waggle he did. He had strong willpower. But only when it came to Liam, not Harry.

Oh how cruel his brain was.

-

**Friday, 16th December.**

Louis shouldn’t have been and yet he was surprised when Harry walked in the next day wearing the [dick shirt](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fa53d12484e2f5bff029675290596ee1/tumblr_nsv8kxhyH51rnntmfo1_250.png). It was actually a rocket shirt and Louis knew he should be calling it that, but he couldn’t help it. They did look like dicks the more you looked at it. And Harry was wearing it so proudly with his trademark wide dimpled grin.

His eyes were still trained on Harry when he looked back at him. His face immediately stretched into a wider smile if possible as he ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed to be surprised when his fingers flew off his head and he blinked. It was endearing so Louis couldn’t help the small smile blooming on his face. And apparently the tall boy took it as a cue to walk towards him. Oh no.

Louis’s heartbeat quickened and his eyes widened as Harry took long steps closer. He was still sitting, unable to move as the other boy towered over him.

“Hi,” he said, squealing a little and doing the whole flipping his hair thing which Louis had seen him do. He didn’t know why he did that and apparently his query was visible on his face since Harry hurried to explain it. “I’m used to having long hair see, recently donated it for charity.”

Louis blinked. His first thought was – charity? That is so sweet of course he’s that person – and second thought was – are his thoughts screaming on his face or what? “I donate for charity too,” he babbled out, face going red. He didn’t plan to broadcast the fact, liking to donate just because. Why did he say it again? Gosh.

“You do?” Harry asked; smile turning a little dimmer but a lot fonder than before. “That’s sweet.”

“I mean after my mother died from cancer I started donating to the cause for treating it.” Louis waved his hand, dismissing the feelings of gloom and the memories of his mother which came with it. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t. “Not a big deal.”

“Oh,” Harry blinked, opening and closing his mouth as if he was lacking words to say. “I’m sorry it’s just...I don’t ...”

“Don’t bother Harry, you don’t need to respond.” Louis smiled reassuringly. His mother and he were close and it was really devastating when she died. But he had promised her he’d be strong so. Why did he have to go blurt it out to a practical stranger? Damn his faulty brain to mouth filter. Damn it. “I just blurted it because I’m an awkward mess. Never mind me.”

“Okay,” Harry said nodding solemnly before giving him a small smile. “I like your shirt.”

Louis looked down on instinct, straightening up and pulling on his shirt. It did work to match with Harry by wearing black. Or something like that. He grinned shyly at the tall boy with eyes like green ember (so cliché). “And I like yours.”

It was not nice to compliment the shirts you give someone but eh no one knows that so he could use a little self-praise huh.

“Thanks.” Harry grinned, left dimple popping up as he ducked his head, suddenly shy. Weird behaviour but then Louis was the king of weird behaviour. “This whole shirt is the equivalence of a penis joke and I love those.”

Louis did a mental fist pump. He had found his soulmate. He understood his bad jokes and loved penis jokes (maybe penis as well) and was charitable polite person who wasn’t running away yet. What else did he need in a partner huh? “So you see it too!”

Harry blinked slowly, apparently confused. Did he say something wrong? “Of course I do. Why are you so surprised?”

“Oh.” Louis straightened up from where he was slouching and cleared his throat. “Oh I mean no. It’s just that it was my first thought and I didn’t think anyone would figure it out. That's all. It just really tells people you love dicks.” Louis laughed nervously then caught up with the meaning of the sentence when Harry cocked (ha) an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean that... oh my god.”

Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head at Louis’s weirdness. Maybe he was thinking how stupid Louis was or something like that. The earth should swallow him soon (this really went with the dick shirt jokes and it was totally coincidental). He hid his head in his palms, hearing Harry cackle at it.

“Don’t worry,” he said, amusement lining his words. “I’m strictly dickly as well. But you were ballsy to point that out.” And Harry winked at Louis.

“Oh god.” Louis unwillingly joined in on Harry’s laughter. It was contagious and he cracked bad jokes as well! Match made in heaven for sure. “That was funny.”

“Penis jokes,” he exclaimed, raising his hand for a high five as a few of their colleagues turned their head and sniggered. They were listening in. It was so wrong. A moment passed where Harry’s hand was raised in the hand and Louis stared at it. He finally sighed and gave in, slapping Harry’s hand with enthusiasm. He didn’t envision how today would go but this was loads better than what was planned.

-

“I hate to repeat it but...”

“I look weird I know,” Louis deadpanned interrupting Liam’s, sort of usual, tirade. He was getting the same judgemental look and the same words that he had grown used to it so early. He didn’t know whether it was good or bad. But he waved his hand anyway, dismissing Liam’s look as he ate. “You read my mind and find out whatever since I’m so expressive and all.”

Liam hummed lowly, taking a bite out of his burger, chewing, and then speaking. Like he advised Louis to. “You know what I think? I think you don’t know how Secret Santa works.”

“Well I don’t.” Louis levelled him with a challenging look. If you can’t beat them, join them. And in this case, if you can’t shrug away your friend’s looks, trying beating him with your own. So far, he was probably winning. It was that he didn’t want to participate yet he had to. It was such a torture.

“Well Sophia and I think...”

“So are Sophia and you are thinking together now?” Louis asked, internally gleeful at the way Liam frowned. The next step was distraction. Always worked.

“I know you’re trying to distract me,” he stated, pointing an accusatory finger. Liam finished the burger he was eating in one bite and crossed his arms over his chest, looking determined. Well his determination was not going to last, that was for sure. “It’s not going to work.”

“Oh hey Sophia.”

“Look Louis it’s not going to work on...”

“Hey guys, you talking about me?” Sophia asked smiling at Louis before giving Liam a peck on his lips. He was raising his eyebrows at her as if he couldn’t believe that Louis had been right, as he stopped mid sentence. “Hi Liam.”

It took three seconds before Liam’s surprise melted away. Louis laughed at the way Liam’s face morphed from a stern one to a fond one. They were cute, if he said so himself. It was quite comical that he was let off the look. In the distance he spotted Harry, as usual, going to the washroom. Only this time he turned to look right at Louis to flash a smile. The answering smile Louis gave was a little less frozen than usual and a little more genuine. Unknowing to him, he was looking a little fond as well.

-

It had become a habit that he should break, Louis told himself as he stepped into another store around the corner. Maybe this would have the perfect weird shirt.

See, Louis had tried to take Liam’s words to the heart and do it like a real Secret Santa thing but halfway through the day he changed his mind. All it took was a wave from Harry to do so. He was weak when it came to him after all. He should probably accept that fact. (And tattoo it on his head just because.)

Louis had searched through two stores, looking for the perfect shirt. The perfect one would just stand out, he thought, beaming like a flashlight in the dark. Of course it was silly or probably not in the stores he had been in. Because he didn’t have it with him yet. But he had an inkling that he would find it here. Just a gut feeling, one could say. He didn’t have anything particular in his mind but he was looking for something like before. Something that was probably a penis joke again. Not another tiny dick shirt, no. That was old and he needed something new. Harry’s hopes for him (his Secret Santa actually) probably might be high and he had to reach them.

It took Louis about forty-five minutes and nearly giving up twice until he found the one. It was black, again, with white line-like things on it. It was like this artsy type of thing only that the white line-like things looked like those depictions of sperms. Louis grinned to himself as he held it up. The perfect joke. The perfect continuation to his previous joke. He debated whether he should take the black or the white one (with black sperms) but decided on black one. Sperms were white, right? Yeah. That one.

Actually he could buy both but... no, only one.

Louis left the store carrying a bag with two shirts.

-

**Sunday, 18th December.**

Sunday was spent rather... morosely.

For one, he did regret that they had their Sunday off. It usually excited him but this time it only made him bemoan the fact. He wasn’t this sullen. Usually. This time, he had rather been looking forward to see which shirt Harry would be picking – black or white. And then looking forward to see him wearing it.

Louis had made sure to be sneaky while placing Harry’s gift the day before. He hadn’t seen much of the other boy but he did see his reaction while finding the waiting gift. His dimpled grin was rather hard to miss actually. Then he had rushed out with a camera in his hand, to be with someone who wasn’t Louis. He had spent the day torn behind joy and envy. What and why he was envying, he didn’t know.

He had woken up with a buzz under his skin, lips curling up at the prospect of seeing Harry wear the shirt he had bought him, in his sleep-laden phase. But then reality, like cold water, had poured over him as he realised they didn’t work that day. So Louis’s spectacular mood was rather ruined.

Also he was itching to go shopping again which was weird. Louis had thought his shopaholic days were behind him. Then again, he had grown tired of it because he never wore those clothes. Since Harry actually wore them, it just further made him buy him more. He loved buying clothes for people to make them happy, Louis thought. Never mind he never bought clothes for anyone else.

So he found himself wandering into Lottie’s shop, wanting to pay his little sister a visit. He had missed seeing his sister for a week. He was only being a good brother there.

“Well well well,” she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her perfectly made eyebrows at Louis as he entered. He was a little flushed, partly by the weather and partly by Lottie’s reaction. It was because of the weather, he kept insisting to himself. Not that he was embarrassed or anything. He had nothing to hide and nothing to be scared of. So he kept his head up high, least his sister got a whiff of his actual motive. Not that they were wrong or embarrassing. Just, he didn’t want to endure any more teasing. Liam gave him enough. “Look what the wind brought in.”

“Can’t I come in to meet my favourite sister?” Louis asked, raising both his eyebrows like his sister was doing at him. She knew he didn’t have a favourite sister, always insisting he loved them all equally. Still his gaze didn't leave hers and both had a challenging look in their eyes.

“Not after only one week has passed,” she commented, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. It was more of silver. Had she dyed it? “Something about you is weird.”

“Look another Liam over here,” Louis muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“You and Liam are like perfect copies of another,” was what he said out loud. He didn’t want to be explaining much when he had a job to do. So he shook his head as he went in the back of the store to the very last rack. New clothes arrived every week right? Yeah Lottie had said something about them refreshing their collection every week or something. So something nice would’ve arrived. After all, Lottie’s and Harry’s taste in clothes matched. She was wearing some hip, floral pattern as well. They would probably get along well and Louis would join in on the discussion. Family time would be fun.

“So he found something about you weird too?” she asked, walking fast to keep up with Louis’s pace. “Funny that.”

“Should I laugh?” he deadpanned, not sparing her a look until he got to the clothes and started checking them.

“Maybe start with explaining.”

“What’s there to explain? You know I love clothes.”

“I also know that the clothes you buy aren’t your size,” she stated leaving no room for discussion. A beat passed where he didn’t respond and Lottie kept shooting him inquisitive looks. He refused to meet them until she gasped. “Are you flirting through clothes, older brother?”

“What? No,” he said, voice a tad bit more squeaky than usual. He was not. Nope. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you are the walking version of the meme ‘I don’t know how to flirt so I’m going to stare at you until you marry me.’ I should know.” She rolled her eyes, standing on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. He rather liked the fact that at least someone was shorter than him. Most of the times he felt dwarfed by the giants around him. He was only average human sized!

“I am not,” he replied, rolling his eyes. He didn’t know what that meme was but he was sure it was a dig at his flirting technique. Sure plenty of people had told him he couldn’t flirt. People meaning his mother, Liam, Niall, Lottie, Fizzy and one of his exes. It was not that big a deal, also it was false. He was bad at conversations. That's what he was bad at.

“Whatever Lou,” she said, rolling her eyes as well, tone clearly stating she didn’t believe him. But she didn’t speak, only tailed him like a shadow for the next twenty minutes. He tried to ignore her and immerse himself in his passion – shopping. He didn’t knew if he should call it that when it wasn’t exactly true but eh.

“These jazz pants,” Louis pointed, picking out the shorts from the rack. He hadn’t exactly planned to shop for himself but they were so attractive. Maybe he should wear them to work tomorrow. “These just call out to me, you know.”

Lottie hummed, tapping her chin and tilted her head to a side. “I mean I can see them look good on you.” She shrugged looking too innocent for normal, a fact that was missed by him. “So are these for you?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah this one is for me,” Louis said distractedly as he removed the said shorts from the rack. He could hear his sister’s victorious cackle and realised what he just said. “I mean of course it’s for me. Who else.”

“Oh the deed is done,” Lottie said, smirking as she walked away while still facing him. He could still see the smugness on her face from far away. “I knew it was for Harry but nice to see it get confirmed.”

“I’m not shopping for Harry!” he yelled after her, face getting redder by the minute. His sister didn’t know anything. Also wait, what? “How do you know about Harry?”

“Told you I’ll get to the bottom of this. I have my ways.” Lottie winked and disappeared into her office at the back. She and her dramatic ways to make an entrance. How did she know? He wondered for a minute before shaking his head and getting back to his task. He had a shirt to find.

-

**Monday, 19th December.**

“Hi Louis,” Harry greeted, taking Louis by surprise. He had been just resting, eyes shut until Harry would arrive. Never did he expect him to come straight to him before walking by his desk.

“Hi?” Louis leaned back in his chair, giving Harry a once over. He was wearing the [black sperm shirt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CQQrbeQXAAAFu1b.jpg) (nice choice if he said so himself) paired with his usual black skinny jeans and what looked like black velvet boots. Might be costly, he remarked to himself, eyes travelling back up to meet Harry’s, who was looking at him with a bemused expression. Um you’re not supposed to be that obvious right? Well, where did his subtlety go? (He didn’t have any) “You look good.”

“So do you,” he said quickly, smiling widely. He probably loved smiling because he always was. “Love the rainbow.”

Louis had decided to wear the velvet hoodie he had bought but it was only after he had left did he remember it. The [shirt](https://67.media.tumblr.com/dad1056eaf777c6ef03c7c1df0821b07/tumblr_inline_oc7vfcbrrA1t4rkuv_540.png) he was wearing was a plain white shirt with the Apple symbol on it. Only the symbol had the rainbow colours instead of the usual. He rather loved it, being one of the gifts from Lottie who had given it after the Apple CEO came out. She thought he would wear it at the pride but if only he’d wear something this subtle there, no. This was his favourite casual shirt.

For some reason, his confidence boosted and he decided to have a little fun with Harry. With the most serious face he could muster, he said, “I’m in fact straight.”

“Oh.” The shock and disappointment was clear on Harry’s face, from how wide his eyes had gone to how his mouth went slack. His eyebrows were raised in disbelief and he seemed at a lack of anything to say. He tried to tame it but the surprise came back on. Louis felt his lip curve upwards until a full smile was on his face.

“I’m messing with ya,” he clarified, patting Harry’s hand for reassurance. A surge of electricity passed through the contact and he withdrew his hand in shock. “But can you believe me actually saying that?”

Harry blinked, confused, but smiled back unsurely. He didn’t say anything. It was fun to be the most eloquent in the conversation for once, Louis thought. Harry chuckled.

“I can’t believe that. Especially after you saw dicks on a rocket shirt.”

It prompted Louis to go into joyous laughter as he recalled the shirt, pig-snort-like noises and all. He didn’t know how he already felt comfortable enough to joke with Harry so soon but he liked that he could. It usually took longer than a few perchance meeting and greetings to achieve that effect. It was familiar and quick with Harry. Only him.

“That is true.” Louis shook his head fondly, slouching in his seat. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Not really,” he lied, eyes shining with mirth as he swayed side to side like a child with his hands behind his back. How could one be so endearing, Louis wondered. It shouldn’t be possible right?

Louis made a shooing motion. “Go go, work and leave me to my work.”

Harry shrugged, dragging his feet as he walked backwards. “If you say so.”

He raised his eyebrows. Louis knew the other boy was trying to be charming and flirtatious (really why?) with his movement but all he did was crash into the small dustbin and then the desk. So he had no other choice but to laugh as Harry stumbled. He watched him go and turned to pretend to type something when he saw Harry looking back.

Although he looked up just in time to see Harry’s exuberant face when he spotted the usual brown packaged bag. Louis’s cheek hurt with how much he was smiling. So he bit his lips and looked back to the computer in front of him. He could pretend to work as he ignored his real work right? Yeah he could.

He had just looked away when he heard the muffled sound of another familiar laugh. And that too on the other side of the room, behind the glass wall. Louis’s head snapped up to find his blond friend there. Laughing with Harry. Harry. Niall knew him. And yet he had never bothered to introduce them. How very mean of him. Harry and Louis were the perfect couple. And woah. What was this about couple? He meant a couple of friends. Or did he?

So despite trying his best, Louis couldn’t pretend to work even as he outright stared and tried to judge their interaction. Fortunately they were right in his vision. Unfortunately, they weren’t in his hearing range. But he could know what was happening right? Yes he could.

Louis could see Niall pointing at the wrapped gift. He said something which made the tall brunet blush prettily. And what did he say? Louis’ eyes instantly narrowed, trying to read their lips and failed. Why did he never learn how to read lips? It was an interesting and useful art, it was.

They talked for a few minutes, every interaction watched by Louis, before Niall started walking towards Louis’s desk. Shit. So he had to open a random document. He could shut it when Niall stood beside him just to show that he was working but stopped for his friend. Wasn’t he just excellent at pretending? Yes he was, no doubt.

“Hey Lou.”

“Hey,” Louis greeted without looking. He quickly closed the document first before turning to face Niall with a smile. “What brings you here?”

“Was just passing, thought I’d visit my long-time friend,” he said with a shrug, hands firmly in his pocket. Could he casually ask what he and Harry were talking about then? “I can see you know Harry, then.”

“Wha- what?” he spluttered, not expecting to be talking about Harry all of a sudden. What was with him popping up everywhere? Was even Niall able to read his mind? If that then he had a real problem coming. And he didn’t know how to solve it. Louis was surprised, sure. But he also knew how to keep it cool. Most of the time. So he schooled his features into normalcy. Being sort of friends with Harry wasn’t a secret. They occasionally talked in public and were talking a few minutes back. The secret was the fact that he was Harry’s Secret Santa. And no one was asking about that right? So he wasn’t in trouble or anything like that. He had to just look normal and respond like the properly functioning adult he was not. “Yeah we’ve talked a few times.”

Niall leaned in conspiringly and Louis reciprocated the movement. “So did he tell you about his gifts?”

“What gifts?” Louis patted himself on the back for keeping an even toned voice and not let the squeak through. So far so good.

“He says it’s his Secret Santa but I’m convinced it’s his sugar daddy,” Niall casually remarked causing Louis to choke on nothing. And what?

“What?”

Niall threw his head back laughing, drawing the eyes of the people beside him. They were really nosy, Louis knew. “He’s got about five (four, Louis corrected in his head) gifts now and that's not how you play this game.”

“You don’t?” Louis asked and really, he was questioning everything in his life. Why did he even like shopping? What is life?

“No,” Niall said, chuckling lightly. “Someone is flirting with him, if you ask me. That’s what I told him.”

Louis blushed and understood why Harry had too. At least one question was answered. Niall’s often, unnecessary comments were a topic of embarrassment. But this time it also made him wonder. Was he really flirting? Surely you buy clothes for near strangers, right? No you don’t, his voice of reason said. But Louis wouldn’t agree to it. “Maybe they don’t know how this works.”

“Sure,” Niall said, voice saying he didn’t believe him as he snorted. His eyes were glinting in a way that meant he knew more than he let on and as Louis tried to figure it out, Niall winked and pranced away. He was up to something for sure; just Louis didn’t know what exactly that was about.

-

“Liam do you think I’m flirting with Harry by –“

“Yes,” Liam replied immediately, like he didn’t even have to think about it. Or let him complete the question for that matter.

“Do you think –“

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even listen to me!” Louis protested, throwing his hands up in the air. Sophia chuckled.

Liam sighed heavily, like Louis was the one being ridiculous, before turning to face him. His face was blank and sombre, not giving much away. But his eyes were twinkling with mischief and amusement. “You were asking if sending too many gifts like this is flirting. For someone else? No. For you, definitely.”

“Like that time you tried to impress Matt by buying him the limited edition book of his favourite author which he wasn’t able to get,” Sophia added, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

“You might be right...” he started before pausing and blinking. “Wait, I never told you that.” He turned to his best friend to give him the worst glare. “Liam!”

Liam refused to look at him at that, steadily ignoring his accusation and badgering on with words. It did nothing but prove that Louis’s glare was well deserved. “You know you have this awkward way of indirect flirting. Like staring across the room.”

“Saying weird stuff,” Sophia added unhelpfully. He turned his glare at her.

“And buying someone clothes which are dick jokes.” Liam couldn’t hold his laughter at that. But he tried to, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Louis huffed and sulked in his seat. He knew they were right. He had an awkward way of flirting, if you call it that. But he was buying clothes because he loved seeing Harry in those. And because he loved his incandescent grin when he saw the brown bag. He only wanted to see Harry smile... wait. Wait, this was his way of flirting. Doing anything to make his crush smile. Oh god. So did he...

“Yes,” Liam answered his mental thought, sporting a half smile instead of a triumphant look like what was expected of him. It was a fond moment ruined only when Liam lifted his fork up to his mouth to eat his noodles. Louis blinked, thoughts racing.

“Really?”

“Yes,” someone said and this time it wasn’t Liam. Neither was it Sophia. It was a dark skinned, darker haired beautiful man standing at the door then gliding in. The three were stunned in silence and awe. “I think you are flirting as well.”

The man picked up an unopened box of takeaway, gave Louis a two fingered salute and left, taking all the air with him.

Louis blinked in the silence then heaved a sigh. “Did a totally random guy just tell me he thinks I’m flirting with Harry?”

His voice was squeaky and high just like it was when faced with strangers. Thankfully Sophia had grown closer to friends and his voice didn’t do its weird thing. It would be embarrassing if it did.

“Louis, you’ve talked to him before,” Liam started when Louis interrupted him.

“Did a totally random guy just tell me he thinks I’m flirting with Harry?”

“Yes,” Sophia answered, shaking her head with a bemused smile. Louis didn’t like that word. ‘Yes’ was an evil word. “That’s how obvious you are.”

Was he? “Gosh I need to stop.”

-

**Tuesday, 20th December.**

Habits die hard. Louis had heard that. Had a firsthand experience of it as well. Yet he found it surprisingly hard for him to quit shopping for Harry. It was really painful to stop himself from planning on the next shirt to buy or from walking into the store he had picked out, on Tuesday. His feet were bouncing as he sat and his fingers were twitching nervously and he was reminded of his old shopping addiction. How did he even quit that, he wondered.

But what Louis thought was more painful than this was watching Harry wear the [shirt ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a1/ab/93/a1ab93944770f57cec34f1714ef862bb.jpg)he had bought. He was trying to find a decent weird shirt for Harry then had come across this really nice shirt he couldn’t resist. The material was soft and silky with rose patterned on it. The only problem? Well it was sheer and totally inappropriate for work. It was something you wore at a nightclub when you tried to pull boys. He’d know. He owned two sheer shirts which he wore but never pulled in them. He just liked watching all the boys swoon and stutter for once. It was all in sadistic fun.

But buying that sheer rose shirt for Harry was pure masochist pain. It was. Harry really wore it well, the shirt hanging around his lanky frame and showing off his abs. He made all the heads turn as he stumbled through the place and made Louis’s heart skip a beat when he smiled at him. One could see the moth tattooed on his stomach and the swallows on his chest. And he had left the top buttons open, as if to expose more. That boy was sin on legs, he was.

“What the heck, Louis?” Liam whisper yelled, marching toward him with wide and frenzied eyes. His shoulders were tense and he looked on the verge of full blown... actually Louis couldn’t tell if the emotion was surprise or annoyance. Maybe it was mix of both who knew. But he never did meet Louis before break time unless an absolute emergency so. Was this an emergency? Who knew that now. “Honestly?”

“In my defence,” Louis started earning a raised eyebrow from Liam. Of course he had a defence. He had the best defence. “I thought he wouldn’t wear it.”

“You thought?”

Liam’s voice was raising by the minute and he didn’t know what to do. So Louis heaved a sigh and got up to drag his friend by the sleeve to the break room. Thank god he cooperated because Louis didn’t think he had it in him to pull that giant. “Okay so I didn’t know what I was thinking.”

“Do you ever, Lou?” Liam asked, hands on his hips with a disapproving look on his face. He hated when he did that. It made Louis feel small and he was not small. “Do you ever?”

“Don’t you know the answer?” Louis snarled instead of replying properly. A giant frown overtook his face and he refused to meet the other’s eyes. He knew Liam was right, couldn’t argue about that. He needed to think his actions through but he was more of acting on impulse first and freaking out later. That's how he’d always been. It was hard to change it right? He would work on it. But slowly. At a snail’s pace.

Louis could hear the other man sigh and then felt himself buckle under the weight of Liam’s giant hands on his shoulder. He knew it was aimed for the best but it wouldn’t kill to be gentle right? He would’ve said just that except the mood didn’t suit it did it?

“Louis, why don’t you ask him out like a normal person?”  His voice was softer and full of worry, a far cry from earlier. Louis didn’t know whether to like it or not. So he ignored it.

“What if he rejects me?” he blurts, unaware he ever felt that way. But then he never really faced his feelings did he? Whatever. He steadfast refused to meet his friend’s eyes still.

“He won’t.” There was this certainty in his voice to force Louis to look up and meet the kind eyes of his friend. He certainly was sure he was rather bluffing so he’d take it. Maybe. Maybe not.

“How do you know?”

“Because Louis,” Liam said slowly like he was talking to a child. “People talk and I know he flirts with you. I also know about your weird flirting attempts.”

Louis let out a long groan at that, stepping out of Liam’s half embrace to go bang his head on the way. Bang meant light thuds. Light thuds meant just rest on the wall. He didn’t want to hurt his head now, did he? “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“That you flirt weird? Well because you do.”

“Not that,” Louis mumbled. He had more pressing questions. Like how did everyone know? Did Harry know too? “How does everyone know? And everyone means who exactly knows?”

“If you mean if Harry knows, well I don’t think he does.” Liam’s voice was coming from further away, like he was walking across the room.

“Why?”

The footsteps came to a stop and Liam started laughing all of a sudden. Louis didn’t get it. “Because if he knew then he would’ve stopped reciprocating your weird flirting technique, picked on the obvious cues and asked you out already!”

Louis sighed again, less of resigned and more of hopeful. “Why would you think that?”

“Louis, don’t be so dense,” Liam grumbled. His voice was closer than before. Probably he was walking closer. “Don’t know how that boy likes you but he does. He flirts back, isn’t that proof enough he likes you? Now don’t ask how I know because I just know.”

Louis spun around, away from the wall and facing Liam. He was processing Liam’s words still. “So you mean I should be more direct?”

“Yeah sort of,” Liam agreed, shrugging as he did.

“So how direct? Enough for me to asking him out?”

“Sure,” Liam said a little unsure himself. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to read Louis’s mind and failing. That was a first. And mostly because even Louis didn’t know what he was thinking. But he knew a plan was forming.

A small smile formed on his lips, making Liam’s eyebrows furrow more. “I’ve got a plan.”

“Okay... but we should head back now because technically...”

“Yeah okay whatever.” Louis shook his head and walked out of the room before Liam could lecture him more about... anything really. But a plan was forming in his head. Something Liam probably would disapprove of but then those plans were the better one. He would do it.

-

**Wednesday, 21st December.**

Liam just said to convey his intentions and ask him out right? Well so Louis did it in his own way. This whole thing started with being anonymous and would end with the revelation. It was simple and no fear of actual rejection. So Louis decided to jump the gun and ... write a note.

Sweet right?

He had left it on Harry’s desk at the usual spot, where he used to keep the gift. Now all he had to do was wait. And the wait was excruciating.

Louis gnawed on his fingernails, waiting for Harry to arrive and check his desk. But something seemed to make Harry arrive later than usual. (He later got to know that he had to take some photos for the magazine hence he was late.) Louis’s eyes followed Harry while he walked to the desk. Harry’s hair was sticking on the edges like a pigeon while his sunglasses held back the frontal, floppy part from going into his eyes. There was a camera around his neck and he was wearing a navy blue coat with a simple white shirt. In short, he looked like a professional and also looked sexy.

An idea of buying Harry a lot of winter wear popped into his head but he shoved them back and reminded himself. He wasn’t a sugar daddy neither was Harry his sugar baby and he needed to chill. So Louis ducked his head and tried to concentrate on the article he was writing and failed. He needed to check Harry’s reaction to the note.

Louis looked up just in time to see Harry spot the note. A small smile played on his lips as he picked up the letter-type note. Louis hadn’t know how to present it. So he went with a brown packaging cover and tied it up with a red ribbon and tucked in a mistletoe leaf. He didn’t know why he did that but Harry’s wide smile was totally worth it. Louis hid his own smile under his fingers as he gazed at Harry opening the note gingerly with his long, nimble fingers.

Harry’s eyes scanned over the note and Louis knew exactly knew what he read. It was in the format of the first note he had written and he had a thought that the other man understood it too.

_‘I don’t know how this thing goes but basically my friends have been telling me I’ve been flirting through gifts. So I would want to cut to the chase and ask you to the Christmas party. If you want to be my date, I’ll love it. But if no then no pressure. Just write your response at the end of this note and leave it in the break room please so I’d know for sure. (And no embarrassing ho ho ho at the end this time ha ha.)_

Harry’s nose scrunched up when he finished it, shaking his head with a smile on his face before proceeding to look around the room. Louis instantly dragged his eyes away and typed something random on his computer (it was just the word ‘Harry’ about ten times). He only looked back up when he was sure Harry wouldn’t know and found the latter scribble something on the desk. His insides brimmed with anxiety and curiosity but he tamed it. He would get his response at the end of the day right. That would be splendid.

-

“So you sent him a note?” Liam asked, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. It was only because he had let his hair down instead of the high quiff thing he usually does. Also why was he so surprised? He knew how Louis was, right. “Well it is a little more clearer and direct than before so.”

“So give me some credit okay?” Louis sniffed. Also the Indian food was too spicy.

“So you’ll finally make it to the Christmas party this year,” Liam said, clapping his hand together. His enthusiasm was based on an event yet probable. Actually he was more excited than Louis himself. “Last year you had said you don’t have someone to enjoy it with.”

“Because it is true,” Louis protested weakly. What was the fun at a party held two days before Christmas and one day before his birthday if he didn’t have anyone to dance and laugh with? Niall would disappear and converse with others, Liam would be with Sophia leaving Louis all alone. Alone was no fun. “Also I might not make it this year as well.”

“You keep saying that but,” he said over Louis’s grumbles. “You know Harry would say yes.”

“I don’t know that.”

“Yes you do,” Liam said and without any warning, he pulled Louis in a headlock. Louis barely had time to squeal and wiggle and Harry took just that minute to enter the break room and clear his throat. The two men stopped wiggling and looked at the newly arrived.

Harry had his hands held behind his back and he stood frozen with pigeon toes. His eyes were watching their every move with lips slightly parted. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, that's what. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Louis screamed, freeing himself out of Liam’s grip and fixing his hair. Liam had gone ahead and messed up his hair and he probably looked like a homeless hobo with his [velvet hoodie](http://68.media.tumblr.com/317035267f9b37e90630b6800d867ea1/tumblr_ogmou7VqL81vo0th3o1_500.jpg) and jazz pants. (Yes he finally wore those). “We are just friends... uh fighting.”

“Lads being lads and all,” Liam clarified, barely hiding his sniggers. Louis would’ve glared at his friend except he couldn’t stop staring at Harry. His perfect jawline, perfect eyebrows, and perfectly clear, shining emerald eyes. His very pink lips were twisted in a soft smile as his eyes were focused on Louis as well.

And then Louis had to go on and say, “Have to say I miss your innuendo shirts.”

Harry looked at his shirt and let out a startled laughter and then clamped a hand on his mouth. His eyes were comically wide and Louis laughed at it as well which seemed to make Harry relax. “Had to look professional today. God knows I haven’t been recently.”

Liam snorted and Harry’s crooked grin showed that he knew exactly what unprofessional shirt he meant. The sheer shirt. Louis hoped his emotions didn’t show itself on its face for once as he smiled back. “Nothing wrong with looking a little inappropriate, right?”

“I guess,” Harry said before shuffling his feet slightly.

“So Harry,” Louis started, leaning back in his seat slightly with a smirk on his face. “What brings you here?”

“Um.” Harry pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows slightly then blinked. “I just... just like that?”

“Really?” Louis asked, smirking widely when Harry blushed. It was cute.

Harry shifted a little on spot, hands still clasped behind his back. “I just yeah. Actually I just had to keep something here.”

“What is that?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Harry replied, pursing his lips only this time to hide a smile. He walked a little closer to Louis and the latter felt his heart speed up. So much for being cocky for once. “I’ll just leave this here.”

He kept the note, neatly wrapped of course, on the table. With one wink and surprising grace, Harry spun and was out of the room leaving Louis staring after him.

“Woah that was something,” Liam let out before breaking into obnoxious laughter. This time, Louis did glare at his friend before picking up the note. He found scribble-y, loopy words, which was similar to the handwriting on the note Niall had thrust in his hand. There was written _‘I’ll be there’_. Louis couldn’t stop grinning.

-

**Friday, 23rd December.**

It was the day of the Christmas party and Louis was having a major freak-out.

It started with him waking up at eight and since he didn’t have to go to work until seven in the evening, he already knew the day ahead would be hard. As the clock was ticking, another butterfly to his stomach added until it felt like they wanted to swarm right out. He messed up and fixed his fringe until he realised it wouldn’t do any good. So he went out for breakfast and fresh air, in the hopes that it would clear his mind but no such luck. He returned home to paranoid thoughts. It would be a long ten hours for sure.

Louis was at a complete loss of what to wear at the party, never having been to one with a theme so casual formal type. He knew high-end parties and he knew Uni parties. And as far as he knew, this was somewhere in the middle. He wasn’t sure he even had clothes for it. Hence the freak-out.

Louis had left an answering note for Harry the day before. It said that he was overjoyed and that he’d be meeting him at the party clutching a fake red rose because he was a fake romantic. (It was a stupid joke yet he saw Harry smile at it so it was all that mattered.) Liam had assured him enough but only if that kept his anxiety in check. Harry did agree but that wasn’t enough to keep all the doubts at bay. What if had only agreed because of the gifts? Well sure, Harry wasn’t that kind of person but then who agrees to a basically blind date? Well some do sure. But what if he sees Louis then freaks? That would be horrendous. He didn’t want a rejection after being seen. It would be a hit to his anxiety, it really would.

So kept texting Liam all about it until Liam called him only to tell him off. He also told him to wear whatever but that wasn’t helpful at all. Liam was a very bad friend.

So Louis turned to his only other friend – Niall. See Niall wasn’t of much help since he didn’t know about Louis’s situation and he didn’t want to be the one explaining it all. Especially after that ‘sugar daddy’ comment he had made about Harry’s anonymous gifter. But what he did tell was about the blind date part without actually saying Harry’s name. Niall had laughed in response, telling him all would be fine and to not fret. It was easily said than done. He did ask help in some prank he was planning but Louis refused. He didn’t want to be busy pranking someone when he was meeting with Harry.

So Louis had to turn to his last option. He braced himself and closed his eyes as he called his sister two hours before he absolutely had to leave if he wanted to make to the party on time. He had nothing prepared for it right now and he needed help. Otherwise he wouldn’t dream of it. Especially after how their last meeting went.

“Lottie, help me!” he whined, hearing a mirthful laughter in response from the other side. He probably deserved it.

“Look who finally needs my help,” she teased, clearly jumping at the opportunity to trouble him. She was a mean sister and probably no help but she was his only hope at the moment. So he had to grin and bear it. Well not literally since he was pouting. In the silence that followed, he could hear muffled mumbles from the other end. He couldn’t make out the words but Lottie responded to whomever before taking her hand off the phone. “Okay so Tommy told me to play nice so I’ll try to be nice.”

“Who’s Tommy?” he asked. But he was ignored. It was probably her boyfriend who she didn’t tell about. And then she wants him to tell her everything about his life. Unfair, huh.

“What’s your problem then, brother?” she asked, voice sugar coated and entirely too sweet. He knew she would be bringing this up sometime and Louis was already prepared to battle her that time. He had more on her than she ever did. Okay that was not true but still.

Louis took in a deep breath. “So you know about Harry.” He heard what sounded like a ‘ha’ and a chuckle from the other end. He chose to ignore it. “So he’ll be meeting me on a blind date at the Christmas party. But he agreed to his Secret Santa and doesn’t know that it’s me.”

“And?”

“Well I don’t know what to wear!” he continued in a whiny pathetic tone which he shouldn’t be using if he valued his dignity but well. He was in a real problem there and he couldn’t be arsed to care.

There was a beat of silence where he could hear a lot of sounds around him. Then she spoke. “That’s what all this is about? Wardrobe crisis? That too from you?” she asked and there was judgement in her voice. Heavy judgement. Which was very mean of her because it was a Real Problem™. “I didn’t expect that from you, Louis.”

Louis sighed, pulling at the ratty t-shirt he was wearing. To be honest, he didn’t expect that from him as well. But there was a lot at stake and a lot of choices and a lot of panic building up in his stomach. It was overwhelming and clouding out all rational thought. He hoped it would be conveyed by the slight whine he let out as well as the silence he let hang between them. He was very thankful when she got it. This was one of the times that he was glad his sister understood him all too well.

“He’ll like you just fine, Louis,” she said, voice softer and brimming with comfort. He tried to shut down his self-doubting thoughts and listen to her words. “The clothes don’t matter much.”

“What if he’s wearing something flashy and I’m wearing something boring and he thinks he’s out of my league.” He paused, contemplating his sentence. “Actually he is.”

“Shut up,” she said a little sternly but he knew her intentions were good at heart. So he pouted and listened. “And remember if he loved what you bought him then he’d love what you wear.”

Louis let out a choked chuckle at that. Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about. “Okay.”

“That’s the spirit!” she continued, smile evident from her words. “You are perfect, okay? And from what Liam has told me, he definitely likes you.”

“I think you might be right but... hey wait a second.” Liam. Liam was involved in this! Of course. How did he not see this earlier? “You and Liam are in this together, aren’t you?”

“We text each other our concerns about you,” she said primly with a hidden ‘duh’ in it. She didn’t even seem a tiny bit guilty. She should have been.

“You guys need to stop mothering me!” he groaned. His anxiety was gone, replaced with annoyance. He wasn’t a baby anymore. No matter how much he pretended to be. He can survive just by himself thank you very much. “I’ll have you known that...”

This time it was Lottie who groaned from the other end and he could hear a chuckle as well. A manly chuckle. Was that the ‘Tommy’ guy she had talked about earlier? Was he listening or something? Did Louis have to do the whole big brother routine that Lottie always laughed at? Because he would do that. “Stop it, Louis. And also wear your favourite Christmas jumper with the reindeers. You’ll look festive. Good luck and bye.”

With that the line went dead and Louis was left staring at his phone, agape. That was rude. But she had also gave him an advice. That jumper was nice. He wondered why he didn’t think about it earlier. So he searched for it in his closet.

An hour later, Louis had thrown on the jumper and paired it with his favourite skinny jeans. It did look festive, Louis thought as he checked himself in the mirror. He styled his hair into his usual half quiff and left a messy fringe. He did look quite nice, if he said so himself. With a last look in the mirror (i.e. checking if his bum looked perfect), he was off into the cold weather.

-

“So he’s not here yet?” Louis asked, sipping on his wine and searching around the room. He only wanted to be classy so he had picked it but it didn’t taste good. Not at all. He was standing on his tippy toes and grimacing at the taste and unable to find Harry.

“No,” Liam replied, eyes searching for Sophia. She hadn’t arrived yet as well which was a shame. Actually it was not. It was beneficial for Louis and provided him company. Also two eyes a little above him to help. “They’re not here yet.

“So he’s not here yet?” Louis asked, sipping on his wine. He had decided he wanted to be classy hence picked it. It didn’t taste good, not at all but he had to keep up the act. So he hid his grimace and scanned over the crowd with Liam by his side.

“No,” Liam said, eyes searching for Sophia. She hadn’t arrived as well, which was a shame. Actually it was a benefit for Louis. He had two extra eyes a little above him. “They’re not here yet.”

Louis hummed distractedly, twirling the stem of the artificial rose in his hands. It had been around twenty minutes since he had arrived. He wasn’t exactly early, but he arrived, most others hadn’t. So probably he had been early. Not like Harry was late but Harry was late. To their date. Oh god. He probably shouldn’t go down that lane since it would end in a freak-out. “He should’ve been here.”

“Yeah.” Liam sighed as he chugged on his beer. Louis was nearly giving up when he saw him. And from the harsh shove he received from Liam, he saw him too. “He’s here,” he whispered anyway. Like Louis’s senses weren’t already going crazy because of Harry.

Navigating through the crowd with his hair all out of place was Harry. He was wearing a black button up along with his usual black skinny jeans, looking beautiful as ever. A far cry from Louis’s festive white jumper. So being the ever rational person he was, he shoved the fake flower in Liam’s open fist just before their eyes could meet.

Harry’s face was glowing under the twinkling red and green fairy lights. His eyes were shining brighter than ever as he drew closer. It was then that Louis saw that he had a wreath in his hand. It was red with a small Santa on it. Louis reckoned it was his attempt at being a little more festive than his black garb implied. Louis couldn’t hold back the smile that threatened to hurt his cheek as he saw Harry stumble a little.

“Hi!” he said, perfect pearly teeth gleaming because of his grin. He seemed elated, whether it was because of the impending holidays or the date, he didn’t know. He hoped it was the latter. And since he was approaching towards Louis with the smile, he took it was for him. “I didn’t know whether to wear only an ugly sweater or dress up for the date so I just... oh.”

Harry’s eyes fell on the fake rose which was in Liam’s hand and he stopped mid sentence. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes flickering from Louis to Liam’s hand then back to Louis. His jolly mood from earlier had vanished and the corners of his lips turned down as he tried to fight a frown and fail.

Louis tilted his head to a side, judging Harry’s reaction and frowning in confusion. He didn’t get the sudden mood change to be honest. “Hi Harry.”

“Merry Christmas?” he said, voice lifting at the end to make the greeting seem like a question. The crinkles by his eyes from earlier had vanished but he gave a small, genuine smile at Louis. Although it wasn’t exactly ecstatic. Harry then turned to Liam, confusion abundant but he attempted a smile anyway. And it was clearly fake. “You were my Secret Santa?”

He seemed to be genuinely confused, like he didn’t believe what was being told. And his eyes kept flickering at Louis. Well Louis wouldn’t believe it was Liam either, judging from the plain, normal jeans and monochromatic shirt he usually wore. Liam never dealt well with fashion; it was Louis’s forte. One could see and know that fact.

Louis looked at his friend, looking forward to see how he responded.

“Why are you surprised?” Liam asked, voice level and not giving away the plan. Louis was surprised Liam could actually act along than chastise. “Didn’t expect it to be me?”

“I- uh,” Harry stammered before flitting his eyes to Louis and let it stray back to Liam. “Thought it was someone else.”

“Who?” Louis asked, taking a step closer to Harry, suddenly feeling brave. If he was picking up all the signs Harry was dropping then this would be the right step. Literally. Harry, on his part, didn’t say anything. His eyes flitted to Louis then somewhere beside him, like he was nervous and disappointed about something. Or someone. That wasn’t his Secret Santa. He saw the determination steel on the taller brunet’s face as they stayed on Louis after that.

They were both engrossed in the stare and only became aware of Liam still being there when he groaned. “Okay I can’t do this. Harry.” The boy in question reluctantly turned his head away from Louis to face Liam. And so did Louis. “Louis is your Secret Santa and has been sending you gifts. This rose in my hand was to trick you to see your genuine reaction.” He thrust the fake rose back in Louis’s hand. “So you both do your weird mating ritual. I’m out.”

With that Liam walked away, leaving a blushing, spluttering Louis and a speechless Harry. Louis blinked twice in quick succession before turning to face Harry to apologise on his friend’s behalf. But he couldn’t follow through when he found the green-eyed boy beaming. There was no trace of surprise like he had expected. There was only happiness and glee. Almost as if he knew it was Louis. But it couldn’t be it right?

“What?” he blurted instead.

“I knew it,” Harry whispered, like it was some secret they shared. Except Louis did know what it was. So he raised his eyebrows, silently asking the taller boy for an explanation. Harry just stepped closer with a triumphant grin. He was a wee bit taller than Louis (actually a lot taller than Louis). “I knew you were sending me those gifts.”

‘You did?’ he wanted to ask. In a strange turn of events, Louis was the surprised one. His voice was rather stuck so he shook his head. And then said something he wasn’t planning on. “Who else would make such epic penis jokes?”

It wasn’t all that funny but Harry threw his head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing he had heard. It made Louis feel warm all over. Like he was funny, which he was. “Only you, Lou.”

They were back. The butterflies were back. Because he was next to Harry. He didn’t focus on those. Instead he focused on the more important question. “How did you know it was me?”

If Liam had told him, he’d kill him.

“I saw you keep my fourth gift on my desk,” Harry answered, cheeks turning pink as he shrugged. His feet were pigeon toed. It was adorable.

So Liam was safe.

“Still you agreed?” Louis asked, insecurities taking the better of him. He didn’t know why he had to ask that but he just knew he had to. “To me?”

“Of course,” Harry replied without missing a beat. He looked offended that Louis would ever doubt himself. “You’re perfect, Louis. I’m in awe of the fact that _you_ asked _me_ out. So don’t be silly. I’m flattered.”

Louis grinned bashfully in response, shuffling his feet and looked at them. Turns out his feet were smaller than Harry’s as well. And it felt nice, actually and not in a way that made him feel insecure about his height. It was cute too, if that was possible. “Thanks.”

He didn’t know what he was thankful for but he was. He didn’t hear a response from Harry for a minute so he looked up only to see a serene face and excited eyes. “What?” he asked for the second time that night.

“We’re under the mistletoe,” Harry said solemnly. And now Louis knew they weren’t under one. He hadn’t seen... oh. There was no mistletoe there but Harry was holding one above them. Louis didn’t know where he had got it from. Maybe picked it out from under the Santa wreath as if it were a magician’s hat. And then the wreath had disappeared. When Louis’s eyes fell back to Harry, he could see him smiling cheekily. “You know what it means.”

Louis feigned shock, clutching his chest and widening his eyes. “What do you take me for, Styles? I don’t kiss on the first date.” Harry’s lips turned down in a pout. Again, it was adorable. So Louis sighed dramatically. “Since it is a tradition then seems like I have to give in, right?”

Harry grinned again, stepping closer until they were nose to nose. Actually Louis’s nose to Harry’s chest. But then Harry leaned in and Louis stood on his tiptoes and he prayed to god that his breath wasn’t bad. He kept his glass on the nearby table really quick before standing in his previous position. Then softly, Harry’s lips met Louis’s and all the lights around them seemed to flicker then burst. Or maybe it was just in Louis’s head. But as Harry’s hand gently came to rest on Louis’s cheek, he was sure it happened again. He drew back to catch his breath.

“The mistletoe isn’t over our head anymore,” Louis said breathlessly. He could hear the low growl in Harry’s throat.

“Now kiss me, you fool,” Harry whispered against their lips.

Louis giggled but leaned in again to reconnect their lips. Awkward, weird, indirect flirting worked no matter what anyone said, was his last thought before all his senses screamed ‘Harry’ to him.

-

A little away, Liam smirked at the couple and shook his head. “Those idiots finally got their shit together, didn’t they?”

Sophia smiled as well. “Yeah. It’s cute.”

“You’re welcome,” came an unannounced voice and a smug looking Irishman. Liam narrowed his eyes at him. What was he on about?

“What are you talking about?” he asked. He didn’t know how much Niall had drunk but he knew he didn’t make much sense.

“So do you think they just randomly pulled each other’s names?” Niall snorted, shaking his head as he chugged on his beer.

“Wait, Louis got Harry?” Sophia asked, eyebrows raised. Liam mirrored her expression.

“You didn’t know?” Niall asked, eyes wandering to the Christmas tree with gifts underneath it. “His gift is in there somewhere but... Irish magic works, you see.”

“You mean meddling?” Liam asked, a little awed with Niall’s plan. Of course he knew Louis would go overboard with gifts. Genius indeed.

“Po-tay-to po-tah-to.” Niall waved his hand around before departing into the crowd.

Liam looked back at the lovers, smiling fondly at them.

Unknown to what the meddlers were talking about, Harry and Louis kissed under the fairy lights. It was the start of something special.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (if you want to know how they all were dressed for the Christmas party, its like [this](http://cdn.itv.com/uploads/editor/medium_gxz2hmzSm7RNr70qG2r7FEeBcyVojLWXJ6ga7zZ0RbM.jpg)  
> Thank you all for reading this! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :) xx  
> I'm there on [twitter](http://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops)!  
> The rebloggable post is [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/154880471533/name-my-only-wish-by-rainbowsandlovehl)


End file.
